Gift
by feazee
Summary: "Kamu… suka warna apa?" / Kim Jaehwan adalah satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini yang membuatnya kagum. / Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaehwan menanyakan warna kesukaannya? Ah, mungkin dia sedang bermain Truth or Dare bersama teman-temannya? [ PRODUCE101 SEASON 2 – Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon ; Howons – BoyxBoy ]
1. Chapter 1

Sewoon tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan ketika tidak seorangpun mengajaknya pergi ke kantin ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Dia tidak masalah jika tidak ada orang yang _memaksa_ nya untuk bergabung di kelompok belajar. Ia cukup bahagia dengan dunianya yang tenang. Tanpa ada orang yang repot-repot mengikutinya kemanapun, atau menyeretnya kesana dan kemari.

Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki teman. Dua orang teman baiknya, Donghyun dan Youngmin, tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengannya; mereka berada di kelas sebelah. Dan satu sahabatnya sejak kecil, Gwanghyun, bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda.

Sewoon tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan itu semua. Dia menyukai ketenangan. Satu-satunya hal _berisik_ yang dia suka adalah suara senar gitar yang dipetik. Dia tidak suka terlalu banyak bergerak, namun di sisi lain, dia lebih menyukai sepak bola daripada kelas bahasa inggris. Dia tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara, tapi dia suka tertawa. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat datar, namun dia merupakan orang yang baik hati. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak seseorang yang meminta tolong padanya; meskipun itu memberatkannya.

Selama dua tahun bersekolah, dia merasa hanya dua orang di sekolah ini yang _mengenal_ nya, dan bahkan dia tidak yakin semua orang di kelasnya tahu bahwa dia _ada_. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang selama ini, ketika sedang ada waktu kosong, lebih suka mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ nya sambil tidur atau pergi ke ruang musik untuk bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar.

Pada suatu siang di hari kamis yang mendung, Sewoon sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ nya sebagai teman untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika –ketika belajar, Sewoon akan lebih fokus jika dia mendengarkan sebuah lagu–. Saat ini hanya ada tiga anak didalam kelas, karena sekarang jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Mengabaikan keinginannya membeli susu rasa pisang, Sewoon memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu agar nanti sepulang sekolah dia bisa bermain dengan gitarnya hingga dia tertidur.

Ketika soal yang belum terjawab masih tersisa dua buah, dia melihat ada seseorang berdiri didepannya dengan tangan kanan yang diletakkan diatas mejanya.

Sewoon mendongak. Dan menemukan satu-satunya senior yang secara kebetulan ia kenal.

Kim Jaehwan.

Ya. Sewoon mengenal senior yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang _asing_ yang dikenal oleh Sewoon di sekolah ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Sewoon mengenalnya, Kim Jaehwan adalah satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini yang membuatnya kagum. Tahun lalu, ketika dia sengaja pulang berjalan kaki dan melewati sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya, dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang _busking_. Masih menggunakan seragam; seragam yang sama dengan miliknya. Ketika mata Sewoon tanpa sengaja melirik _nametag_ -nya, tertulis nama Kim Jaehwan disana. Dan tepat sejak pertama kali ia mendengar suara Jaehwan, dia telah terpesona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Gift**

 **Casts are owned by themselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sewoon menatap Jaehwan penuh kebingungan. Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang senior di kelasnya? Terlebih lagi, berdiri di depannya?

Samar-samar, Sewoon dapat mendengar Jaehwan berkata, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

Sewoon mengangguk sembari melepas _earphone_ nya, "Ya, _sunbaenim_?"

Jaehwan berdehem, "Kamu… suka warna apa?"

"Huh?" Sewoon memiringkan kepalanya.

Jaehwan menelan ludahnya, "Kamu suka warna apa?"

Sewoon mengerjap bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaehwan menanyakan warna kesukaannya? Ah, mungkin dia sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_ bersama teman-temannya?

"Uhm.. Merah?" Jawabnya asal.

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih." Kemudian Jaehwan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sewoon yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap _aneh_ Jaehwan.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, Sewoon memilih untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas matematikanya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hari ini guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Kantin telah penuh oleh para murid yang merasa bosan di kelas. Namun, keadaan kelas Sewoon berbeda. Semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dengan tenang –meskipun ada beberapa anak yang bermain lempar-lemparan kertas.

Park _saem_ dengan menyebalkannya memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan ketika jam pelajaran berakhir, sehingga membuat semua murid di kelas Sewoon mau tidak mau harus mengerjakan tugas itu sampai tuntas. Disaat kelas yang lain sedang bebas, kenapa kelas ini terasa _rajin_ sekali?

Tepat pada pukul 09:30, seseorang memasuki kelas Sewoon dengan langkah yang mantap. Semua mata, kecuali milik Sewoon, langsung terarah padanya. Memperhatikannya yang sedang berjalan ke arah bangku dibaris ketiga, nomor dua dari belakang.

Ke arah bangku miliki Jung Sewoon.

"Jung Sewoon,"

Sewoon mendongak, sembari melepas _earphone_ nya.

"Ya, Jaehwan _sunbaenim_?"

Jaehwan meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam –yang sedari tadi ia bawa– di atas meja, "Ini untukmu."

"Untukku?" Ulang Sewoon.

Sewoon meraih kotak itu ketika melihat Jaehwan mengangguk. Dia membuka kotak tanpa pembungkus itu tanpa menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata penasaran yang sejak tadi menatapnya dan Jaehwan dengan lekat.

"Wah? Jam tangan… berwarna merah? Kenapa _Sunbaenim_ memberikan ini kepadaku?"

Sewoon kembali mendongak. Dapat dia lihat Jaehwan sedang tersenyum, meskipun kegugupan tetap mendominasi raut wajahnya.

"Dengan ini, anggap saja aku telah memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu. Mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku, dan mungkin kamu menganggapku aneh, tapi percayalah aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku tanpa sengaja mendengarkan nyanyianmu di ruang musik."

" _S-sunbaenim_?" Mata Sewoon mengerjap.

"Jung Sewoon, aku menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang musik nanti sepulang sekolah."

Tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai, Jaehwan meninggalkan ruangan kelas Sewoon.

Meninggalkan sebuah ruangan yang pada mulanya tenang, berubah menjadi penuh sorakan dari teman-teman satu kelas Sewoon. Tidak lupa juga bisikan para wanita yang terkejut mengetahui seorang Kim Jaehwan, yang cukup populer, menyukai Jung Sewoon yang bahkan teman sekelasnya saja tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

Meninggalkan Sewoon yang masih mengerjap bingung. Dengan detak jantung yang tidak henti-hentinya berdebar kencang, dan muka yang mulai memanas.

E N D

[-]

Pojok author : woa kapal baru sayaaa! Ehe mungkin aku telat buat masuk kapal ini tapi jinjja yeoreobun mereka gemay sekalii huhuhu satu satunya kapal di produce101 season2 yang aku suka:( aku udah baca semua ff howons/jaewoon/hwanwoon/apalahkaliannyebutnya disemua lapak, mulai dari bahasa sampe english tapi aku tetep ngerasa kurang, jadi aku mutusin buat bikin punyaku sendiri(?) based on true story dengan perubahan sana sini.

Anyway, makasih buat yang sempetin baca sampai sini! Semoga kalian suka ehehe

Oh iya, semua kritik saran diterima kok! Ngatain aku juga gapapa tapi jangan ngatain kapalku:(

(((( SAMUEL'S DEBUT MV IS RELEASED, EVERYONE ))))

 _ **Lastly,**_

 _ **Review jusewoon!**_ xd;


	2. Chapter 2 ㅡ Kim Jaehwan's POV

Jaehwan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, tidak lupa langkah tegap dan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan ㅡnamun dengan sorot mata menerawang. Jaehwan menyempatkan diri berhenti di sebelah Lee _saem_ , kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih karena mengijinkan saya pergi ke kamar mandi, _Seonsaengnim_!" Sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Lee _saem_ hanya bisa menatap aneh ke arah Jaehwan yang berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Apa muridnya satu itu sedang tidak _sehat_? Mukanya semakin mengernyit aneh ketika melihat senyum Jaehwan semakin lebar. Jaehwan bahkan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan sebelum akhirnya membenturkan dahinya pada meja.

Ah, pasti ada yang salah.

"Kim Jaehwan,"

Jaehwan spontan mengangkat wajahnya, dengan senyum yang masih lebar itu dia menjawab, "Ya, ada apa, _Saem_?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik, _Saem_!"

Jaehwan memang menjawab dia baik-baik saja, namun Lee _saem_ malah semakin khawatir padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Gift** **ㅡ [Kim Jaehwan's Point of View]**

 **Casts are owned by themselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **Recommended backsong : Shawn Mendes – There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel, Seungwoo, Minhyun, Hyunbin, dan Jonghyun menghampiri Jaehwan yang sedari tadi masih memasang senyumnya. Mereka heran, apa Jaehwan tidak lelah terus-terusan tersenyum?

"ㅡHwan? Jaehwan?"

Suara Jonghyun mengalihkan atensi Jaehwan, "Hai." Sapa Jaehwan pada teman-temannya, masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Kelima teman Jaehwan saling bertukar pandang. Saling bertanya apa Jaehwan baik-baik saja menggunakan mata mereka.

Daniel menghela nafas geli lalu merangkul Jaehwan, "Tentang Jung Sewoon, huh?"

Senyum Jaehwan memudar seiring dengan kepalanya yang menoleh. Dia menatap Daniel dengan penuh ketidak-percayaan. Apa semudah itu ia ditebak?

Namun tak lama kemudian, Jaehwan kembali mengulas senyum sembari mengangguk.

"Kayaknya gue bener-bener suka sama dia." Senyum Jaehwan melebar.

Teman-teman Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi tadi siang ketika Jaehwan sedang pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Oh, jadi tadi lo gak sengaja ketemu dia? Terus gimana? Ngobrol? Tukeran nomer _handphone_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng.

"Apasih? Yang jelas kalo jawab?" Omel Seungwoo.

Jaehwan menghela nafas, "Iya tadi gue ketemu dia. Tapi.. ya gitu, kayaknya dia gak liat gue soalnya dia lagi ngobrol sama temennya."

Kelima temannya terdiam.

"Terus?" Minhyun buka suara.

"Ya gak ada terusannya." Jaehwan menggeleng dengan polos.

Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Udah gitu doang?" Jaehwan mengangguk. "Dan lo seneng?"

"Iyalah. Tadi gue liat dia senyum, sumpah manis banget sampe gue gak tau berapa banyak gula yang dia makan tadi pagi?"

"Tapi dia gak senyum ke arah lo, kan?" Kata Hyunbin.

"Eng… gak sih." Jaehwan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kan yang penting gue liat dia senyum?"

Jonghyun tertawa, "Lo mau gue anter ke rumah sakit gak?"

"Anter ke rumah Sewoon aja dong. Ehehehehe."

Seungwoo menahan tawanya, "Dosa apa gue punya temen kayak gini." Kemudian ia meninggalkan Jaehwan di tempatnya.

Diikuti oleh Daniel, Minhyun, dan Hyunbin di belakangnya. Jonghyun yang masih tertawa melihat kelakuan _aneh_ temannya, menepuk bahu Jaehwan lalu berkata, "Kalo Sewoon aja gak kenal sama lo, gimana dia bisa naksir lo balik, kan? Gue gak nyoba ngerusak kebahagiaan lo hari ini, tapi kapan lo mau ngajak dia kenalan?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Dia memang sudah lama ingin berkenalan secara _resmi_ dengan Sewoon. Sudah beribu kali dia mencoba, tetapi ketika dia melihat Sewoon sedang berbicara dan tertawa bersama dua orang temannya, runtuhlah semua keberanian yang sudah susah payah Jaehwan kumpulkan. Kalau kata anak jaman sekarang _sih_ , senyuman Sewoon bikin Jaehwan _ambyar_.

"Udah gak usah dipikirin. Mending ke kantin nyusul yang lain?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaehwan mengiyakan ajakan Jonghyun.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jaehwan dan kelima temannya sedang berkumpul di rumah Jaehwan. Untuk pertama kalinya, di tengah keramaian yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya, Jaehwan hanya terdiam dan terlihat bimbang. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai, berpikir lagi apakah keputusan yang akan dia ambil ini benar.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Jaehwan bangkit. Dia menepuk lantai di depannya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan keras ㅡmeminta perhatian teman-temannya.

Dan tentu saja berhasil. Kelima teman Jaehwan spontan menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Gue udah bikin keputusan." Kata Jaehwan mantap.

Kelima teman Jaehwan mengangkat alis, memberi gestur bahwa mereka sedang mendengarkan dan meminta Jaehwan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Gue bakal nembak Sewoon."

Hening.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar setelah Jaehwan selesai berbicara dengan raut muka yang kelewat serius.

Dua detik kemudianㅡ "HAH?"

Jaehwan menutup kedua telinganya sambil menatap teman-temannya malas, "Gak usah lebay."

"Lo seyakin ini kalo Sewoon juga suka sama lo?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Gak sih, tapi kalo gak dicoba ya gue gak bakal tau." Jaehwan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hwan, dengerin gue. Bagus akhirnya lo berani deketin Sewoon, tapi ya kalem aja, jangan langsung tembak. Ntar kalo dia _ilfeel_ gimana?" Kata Daniel.

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak, "Yaudah, selesai."

Kelima teman Jaehwan kembali _speechless_. Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana pola pikir Jaehwan yang dengan semudah itu _menembak_ seseorang dan pasrah begitu saja ketika orang tersebut menolaknya. Kata orang, _falling in love makes someone out of his mind_ , itu benar?

"Oke." Seungwoo berucap, "Mau pake rencana kayak gimana?"

Jaehwan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dia harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum meminta orang lain percaya padanya, bukan?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Bagaimana kalau Sewoon bukanlah orang yang sebaik dia pikir? Bagaimana kalo Sewoon sebenarnya orang yang _sarkas_? Bagaimana kalauㅡ

Tepukan Minhyun di bahu menyadarkan Jaehwan dari lamunannya, "Gak jadi?"

Jaehwan berbalik kemudian meremas kedua bahu Minhyun, "Gak usah ajalah, ya? Gue takut."

Minhyun tertawa, entah dia mengira Jaehwan sedang bercanda atau Jaehwan memang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

"Daripada ntar gue yang nembak dia, mending cepet sekarang lo kesana." Minhyun mendorong Jaehwan menuju kelas Sewoon.

Selama perjalanan, Jaehwan terus meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Sial, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

" _By the way_ , yang lain kemana? Kok gak ikutan?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Ya lo mau nembak orang apa ngajak tawuran?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehwan menghela nafas berkali kali untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dia harus dan pasti bisa.

Setelah sepuluh helaan, Jaehwan akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepalanya penuh percaya diri. Dia berjalan dengan langkah mantap memasuki kelas Sewoon. Untung saja sekarang sedang jam istirahat sehingga tidak banyak murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Jaehwan berjalan menuju bangku Sewoon kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja Sewoon. Sembari berharap agar dia mendapat atensi Sewoon ㅡentah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil nama Sewoon.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sewoon mendongak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sewoon hanya menatap Jaehwan dengan sorot mata yang lucu ㅡmenurut Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menghela nafas dalam, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

Jaehwan sedikit khawatir Sewoon tidak mendengar suaranya karena Sewoon sedang memakai _earphone_. Namun, untungnya, dugaan Jaehwan salah. Tepat setelah Jaehwan selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sewoon mengangguk.

Tidak lupa melepas _earphone_ nya dan menjawab, "Ya, _Sunbaenim_?"

Jaehwan ingin berteriak senang karena akhirnya dia dapat mendengar suara Sewoon dengan sangat jelas. Untuk meredam keinginan _aneh_ nya sembari mengurangi kegugupannya, Jaehwan berdehem.

"Kamu… suka warna apa?" Tanya Jaehwan _to the point_. _Well_ , dia _tidak bisa_ mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Huh?" Jawab Sewoon sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Jaehwan mengumpat dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sewoon jauh lebih _lucu_ dari perkirannya. Muka polos Sewoon yang sedang kebingung terlihat imut sekali hingga membuat Jaehwan ingin membawanya pulang. _Uh- kalau membawa pulang Sewoon sekarang juga, boleh tidak?_

Dengan susah payah Jaehwan menelan ludah, "Kamu suka warna apa?"

Sewoon mengerjap bingung. _Sial, dia masih bisa lebih_ lucu _daripada tadi? Ya Tuhan, Kau buat dengan apa orang ini_.

"Uhm.. Merah?" Suara Sewoon terdengar samar karena pikiran Jaehwan sedang tidak fokus.

 _Well_ , sejak tadi Jaehwan memang tidak fokus.

Jaehwan mengangguk samar, "Oh, oke. Terima kasih."

Kemudian pergi berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Setelah dia merasa Sewoon tidak dapat melihatnya lagi dari dalam kelas, Jaehwan segera berlari menuju kantin ㅡtempat dimana teman-temannya yang lain berada.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Minhyun masih berdiri dengan tenang di depan kelas Sewoon untuk menemaninya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jaehwan sampai di meja yang telah ditempati oleh keempat temannya. Dia segera duduk di sebelah Daniel kemudian mengambil salah satu minuman dingin dan menghabiskannya tanpa peduli siapa pemilik minuman tersebut.

Jaehwan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Ya gak gimana-gimana." Jawabnya.

Hyunbin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ditolak?"

"Nembak aja belom gimana mau nolak."

Seungwoo memukul kepala Jaehwan, "Kalo cerita yang niat."

Jaehwan mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Seungwoo kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, "Tadi gua belom nembak, cuma nanya dia suka warna apa."

"Fungsinya?" Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya beliin dia hadiah lah. Masa nembak gak bawa apa-apa."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sekaligus paling menegangkan untuk Jaehwan. Kali ini, dia harus bisa lebih mengendalikan dirinya agar bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan meyakinkan. Jika dia gagal, dia tidak akan punya keberanian lagi untuk muncul di depan Sewoon.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas Sewoon, Jaehwan tidak henti-hentinya mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kotak hitam yang dia bawa juga tidak luput dari remasannya. Belum bertemu Sewoon saja sudah segugup ini, apalagi nanti saat bertatap muka?

Jaehwan tidak berhenti untuk berterima kasih pada Pak Kepala Sekolah-nya ㅡmeskipun dalam hatiㅡ yang mengadakan rapat koordinasi bersama guru-guru sehingga dia mendapat waktu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sewoon tanpa menunggu sepulang sekolah.

Jika Jaehwan menjadi kepala sekolah nanti, mungkin Jaehwan akan sering-sering mengadakan rapat agar para murid lelaki sepertinya bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta pada sang pujaan hati.

Jaehwan telah sampai di depan kelas Sewoon. Memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi, Jaehwan mulai melangkah ke dalam kelas, berjalan menuju bangku Sewoon.

Lagi-lagi Sewoon melakukan hal yang sama; memasang _earphone_ sembari mengerjakan tugas.

Semua mata teman sekelas Sewoon menatap Jaehwan penuh rasa penasaran, yang tentu saja menambah kegugupan Jaehwan.

Bagaimana kalau Sewoon menolaknya mentah-mentah? Bagaimana kalau Sewoon mempermalukannya disini? Bagaimana kalau Sewoon ternyata sudah punya kekasih?

Satu persatu pertanyaan muncul di benak Jaehwan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di samping meja Sewoon.

Jaehwan menelan ludah sebelum memberanikan diri memanggil, "Jung Sewoon,"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sewoon mendongak lalu melepas _earphone_ yang ia kenakan kemudian menjawab, "Ya, Jaehwan _Sunbaenim_?"

 _Dammit_ , Sewoon tahu namanya?

Jaehwan meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa, "Ini untukmu."

Sewoon mengerjap dua kali lalu berkata, "Untukku?"

Jaehwan mengangguk sebagai tanda _iya_. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai muncul. Bagaimana kalau Sewoon menolak pemberiannya? Parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau Sewoon melempar pemberiannya?

Namun semua pikiran itu hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar Sewoon berkata, "Wah? Jam tangan… berwarna merah? Kenapa _Sunbaenim_ memberikan ini kepadaku?"

Jaehwan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tulus di tengah kegugupannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat main-main agar Sewoon menanggapinya dengan serius, bukan?

"Dengan ini, anggap saja aku telah memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu. Mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku, dan mungkin kamu menganggapku aneh, tapi percayalah aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku tanpa sengaja mendengarkan nyanyianmu di ruang musik."

Kalimat yang telah berkali-kali Jaehwan praktekan di depan kaca akhirnya dapat diucapkan di depan sang pujaan hati. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Jaehwan bangga dengan keberaniannya.

" _S-sunbaenim_?" Mata Sewoon mengerjap. Terlihat berkali-kali lebih imut daripada keponakan Jaehwan yang baru berumur dua tahun di mata Jaehwan.

"Jung Sewoon, aku menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang musik nanti sepulang sekolah."

 _Yash_! Akhirnya kalimat _penting_ ini dapat terucap. Kalimat spontan namun begitu berarti untuk Jaehwan.

Sebenarnya, kalimat terakhir tersebut tidak ada di skenario milik Jaehwan. Hanya saja, kegugupannya dan Sewoon yang masih terlihat kebingungan membuat Jaehwan mau tidak mau harus sedikit mengulur rencananya. Daripada dia ditolak begitu saja disini, lebih baik dia menunggu sampai nanti pulang sekolah, bukan?

Setelah urusannya selesai, dan semua yang harus dikatakan telah terucap, Jaehwan segera meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia tidak merasa harus menjelaskan apapun lebih lanjut pada Sewoon. Membiarkan Sewoon menebak-nebaknya sendiri.

 _Harus terlihat sedikit misterius agar keren_ , pikir Jaehwan.

 **E N D**

 **[-]**

Pojok author : yaudah aku kasih Jaehwan pov:( ini kayak ada sedikit _behind the scene_ juga gak sih menurut kalian? xd; oh iya, ini pertama kalinya aku nyoba pake bahasa campuran(?) kayak gini, jadi maaf kalo gak cocok atau kerasa anehㅡ

Mungkin (juga) ini gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian tapi semoga memuaskan yaa ehe soalnya jujur aja ada beberapa part yang aku pribadi kurang puas:(

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[-]**

 **[OMAKE]**

Jaehwan menepuk-nepukan jari-jemarinya pada samping pahanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu namun Sewoon tidak juga datang.

Ugh, kalau Sewoon menerima jam tangan darinya, tidak mungkinkan Sewoon mencampakkannya? Sudah pasti Sewoon tidak sejahat itu. Jaehwan tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh pada Sewoon lagi seperti tadi.

Mata Jaehwan spontan menatap pintu ruang musik ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tersebut dibuka. Tentu saja, yang membukanya adalah Sewoon.

Dengan senyuman ragu-ragunya, Sewoon berjalan menghampiri Jaehwan sambil berkata, "Maaf, _Sunbaenim_. Tadi Kim _saem_ memintaku membawakan tasnya. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa _Sunbaenim_ sudah menunggu lama?"

Jaehwan berkedip lalu tertawa canggung, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru saja datang."

Sewoon mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana disini canggung sekali.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Jaehwan mendapati jam tangan pemberiannya melingkar di tangan kiri Sewoon. Spontan, senyum kebahagiaan terukir jelas di wajah Jaehwan. Dia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan diri sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Tanya Jaehwan _to the point_.

Sewoon mengusap tengkuknya, "Jadi itu serius? Aku pikir cuma main-main. _Truth or Dare_ , mungkin?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sewoon yang sedang tersenyum canggung, Jaehwan menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku gak akan main-main sama kamu. Aku berani nekat ngomong gini juga soalnya _there's nothing holding me back_."

Sewoon menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ugh, Jaehwan benar-benar membuat jantungnya di luar kontrol.

"Menurut _Sunbaenim_ , aku ini murahan?"

Pertanyaan Sewoon sukses membuat Jaehwan mengerutkan dahi. Murahan? Yang benar saja.

"Mana mungㅡ"

"Kalau begitu, aku nggak bisa nerima _Sunbaenim_."

Jaehwan menahan nafas sejenak, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Soalnya.. kita belum kenal?"

Sewoon tersenyum melihat Jaehwan yang mematung.

"Aku harus pulang. Maaf ya, _Sunbaenim_."

Sewoon membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Sewoon mati-matian menahan senyumnya mengetahui Jaehwan sama sekali tidak bergerak setelah mendengar jawabannya. Apa Sewoon sebegitu mengejutkan Jaehwan?

Sebelum tangan Sewoon menyentuh engsel pintu, Sewoon kembali membalikan badan lalu berkata, "Oh iya, aku nolak _Sunbaenim_ sekarang bukan berarti aku nggak suka sama _Sunbaenim_ dan seterusnya akan nolak _Sunbaenim_."

Dan kalimat itulah yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum bahagia Jaehwan.

 **LITERAL END**

 **[-]**

Pojok author pt2 : kalo Jaehwan aja bisa sok misterius, kenapa Sewoon engga, yakan(?)

Jadiii, udah terjawab semua kan buat yang minta Jaehwan's side sama jawaban Sewoon? xd;

Terus, ini terlalu panjang atau bosenin gak sih? Soalnya ini side story tapi panjangnya dua kali lipat (lebih) dari main storynya:"D

Soalnya aku lagi mabuk jaewoon:( apalagi pas Sewoon ditanya siapa member PD101 yang selalu dia pikirin dan dia jawab "Jaehwanie hyong" pake senyum kecil gitu huhuhu Jaehwan ayo dong sebut nama Sewoon!:( terus juga pas Youngmin bilang kalo youngdongpopanghwan pernah sekamar, rasanya kayak jinjja yeoreobun otp ku sekamar akugabisanafasasdfghjkl:(

 _Anyway_ , aku gak tau ternyata kapal Howon banyak juga penumpangnya xd; makasih banyak buat apresiasi di chapter yang kemaren. Btw, di antara kalian gak ada yang mau temenan sama aku apa ya, aku gaada temen sekapal:( bagus lagi kalo kita bisa bikin grup chat di salah satu sosmed gitu:(

 ** _Lastly,_**

 ** _Review jusewoon!_** xd;


End file.
